Many types of devices are presently available for performing operations in a computing system, such as displays, touch sensor panels, and touch screens. Displays can display graphics and/or text information to a user. Touch sensor panels can sense an object, e.g., the user's hand, touching or hovering over the panel, causing the computing system to perform some operation based on the touch or hover. Touch screens can include both a display and a touch sensor panel and can allow a user to perform various functions by touching or hovering over the touch sensor panel at a location dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by the display, causing the computing system to perform some operation based on the touch or hover and in accordance with the graphics and/or text information appearing at the time of the touch or hover.
Portable computing systems are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation, mobility, and declining price. As such, it is desirable to produce a smaller, thinner system, while maintaining easy and versatile operation.